Sabtu Sore
by guardian-xing
Summary: Biasanya, hari sabtu sore akan Joonmyeon dan Yixing lewati seperti biasa. SULAY.


Hari Sabtu sore.

Jadwal Yixing dan Joonmyun untuk pergi bersama. Menikmati malam panjang minggu ini dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, percayalah. Yixing dan Joonmyun memang sering pergi bersama di malam minggu. Entahlah, saat mereka sama-sama putus dari pacar masing-masing, mereka menjadi begitu dekat.

Mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Ah, setidaknya belum. Tolong ingat baik-baik.

Tapi, saat Yixing tengah mematut diri didepan cermin, ia mendapatkan smartphone ber-hard case ungu miliknya bergetar halus. Display-nya menampilkan nama Joonmyun ; yang berarti Joonmyun sedang menghubungi Yixing lewat sambungan udara.

Perkataan Joonmyun disebrang sana membuat Yixing mengernyit heran.

'Apa-apaan ini?' Batinnya. Meskipun bingung, tapi Yixing tetap menuruti perkataan—ah bukan, perintah Joonmyun.

Yixing sedang berada di bus menuju tempat yang sudah ia dan Joonmyun sepakati untuk berkecan—err, maksudnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Talkie-walkie yang sedari tadi ia genggam bergemuruh. Menandakan jika seseorang sedang mencoba menghubunginya.

Para penumpang yang mendengar suara gemuruh dari talkie-walkie menatap penasaran pada Yixing. Mereka menelisik penampilan Yixing. Mungkin mereka mengira jika Yixing adalah polisi yang menyamar menjadi seorang remaja manis. Yixing menundukan kepalanya pelan dan bergumam meminta maaf.

Yixing bukan seorang polisi. Yixing hanyalah seorang anak remaja beranjak dewasa dan duduk dibangku kelas 3 SMA. Lagi pula, mana ada sih polisi yang manis seperti Yixing? (Ini hanya keyakinan seorang Zhang Yixing saja.)

Ini semua pekerjaannya Kim Joonmyun. Si ketua kelas yang dulu nerd—tapi Yixing mati-matian membuat Joonmyun menjadi lelaki yang keren—dan hasilnya lebih dari kata keren!

Joonmyun meminta Yixing membawa talkie-walkie di dalam tas sekolah Yixing yang kemarin Joonmyun simpan dengan mengendap-endap. Entahlah, yang jelas Joonmyun memang manusia dengan seribu cara aneh dibenaknya.

'Cek cek, Kim Joonmyun disini. Alihkan pada Zhang Yixing.'

Yixing memutar bola mata malas. Joonmyun dan rencana bodohnya, benar-benar merepotkan.

Mulut Yixing mendekat pada speaker, membisikkan kata-kata pada seseorang disebrang sana. "Ada apa? Kau hanya mempermalukanku!" Gertak Yixing.

Terdengar suara gemuruh lagi disebrang sana. Yixing menajamkan telinganya—menunggu balasan dari Joonmyeon.

'Aku sudah melihat bus yang kau tumpangi. Turunlah tepat didepan rambu-rambu. Jangan bergerak sebelum aku memerintahkan!'

Yixing mengernyit. Joonmyun idiot. Joonmyun merepotkan.

Saat bus berhenti melaju, dengan segera ia turun dan berdiri dibelakang besi rambu-rambu yang tertancap.

Namun, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Taman ini, taman kota yang selalu Yixing lewati saat pergi maupun pulang sekolah, terlihat berbeda. Lengkungan besi tempat merambat pohon anggur dipenuhi dengan balon-balon berbentuk hati. Kertas tipis beraneka warna ikut menghias taman kota tersebut.

Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian ia sadar jika ada sesuatu dibawah kakinya. Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dan—

_'Hi. I wanna tell you my story.' _

—terdapat tulisan yang dicetak tebal penuh warna dalam karton putih.

Walkie-talkie yang berada digenggamannya bergemuruh kembali. Ia segera mendekatkan walkie-talkie tersebut pada kupingnya.

'Melangkahlah. Susuri setiap kertas itu.' Joonmyun kembali berucap disebrang.

Yixing bingung, tetapi ia tetap melakukan itu.

Langkah 1.

'Aku mencintai seseorang.'

Langkah 2.

'Dia adalah tipe orang yang ramah, manis, lembut, taat beribadah, dan menggemaskan.'

Langkah 3.

'Tapi, salahkah aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri?'

Langkah 4.

'Aku dan dia dekat, saat kita sama-sama dicampakkan oleh orang yang mengaku mencintai kami.'

Langkah 5.

'Aku kemudian berkesimpulan, jika pacar sahabatku yang sebelumnya benar-benar bodoh karena meninggalkan dewi seperti dia!'

Dan sampailah Yixing pada langkah terakhir.

'Lihatlah kedepan. Dan ayo memulai kisah baru untuk kita berdua.'

Yixing mendongak, menatap kedepan dan menemukan seorang Kim Joonmyeon memasang senyum tulus-nya. Disekitarnya terdapat foto-foto mereka berdua dengan berbagai pose.

Joonmyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada talkie-walkie digenggamannya, dan berujar: _'So, Zhang Yixing, would you to be my love?'_

Yixing membuang talkie-walkie itu, dan berlari menghampiri Joonmyun. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ada hari esok.

_"Of course i would, Kim Joonmyeon."_

FIN.


End file.
